1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is related to an improved mobile stretcher, and more specifically to an improved mobile stretcher with a lateral recumbent positioning mechanism. The subject invention is more directly related to an improved mobile stretcher that tilts patients into a laterally raised position and secures the patients to the stretcher during and after tilting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper care of patients may require positioning, repositioning or transporting patients. Often the patient is non-ambulatory and must be situated in a specific position to perform medical examinations, surgery or other medical procedures. If the patient is non-ambulatory for a protracted period of time, it is often necessary to reposition the patient to avoid bed sores. In other instances the patient needs to be transported from one bed to another, or from a bed to a gurney or vice-versa. Mechanisms for positioning, repositioning, and transporting patients are well known in the prior art.
Devices for transferring non-ambulatory patients from one bed to another are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,174,434, 5,022,810, 2,542,963, 3,403,411 and G.B. 2477. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,174,434, 3,403,411, 2,542,963 and G.B. 2477 all teach devices for handling non-ambulatory patients, where the device provides a side tilting platform to aid in transferring the non-ambulatory patient onto or off of a hospital bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,810 also teaches a device for transferring a non-ambulatory patient from and to a hospital bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,810 discloses a laterally sliding transfer platform in addition to a side tilting platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,450 teaches a multi-position bed for positioning a patient for ease of transportation or to allow certain medical procedures. Multiple linkages pivotally attached to the bed and bed frame allow the bed to be situated into the various positions. The bed can be adjusted to laterally position the patient, or to provide a backrest which raises the patient's torso and head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,801 discloses a transporting and turning gurney for receiving and lifting a patient from a hospital bed, for transporting and depositing the patient on a hospital operating table, and for lifting and turning a patient for surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,801 teaches a rectangular frame (designed to receive a patient within the frame perimeter), a pair of support sheets, and a multiplicity of straps for supporting and attaching the patient to the frame. The frame can be rotated about its longitudinal axis for rotating the patient as needed.
There still exists a need to position a patient in a lateral recumbent position on a mobile bed or stretcher, and secure that patient to the mobile bed or stretcher while the patient is in a lateral recumbent position.